Chained By Blood
by HeichouAwesome
Summary: Being a Vampire means needing control. How does Levi teach Eren how to control himself and his desire for blood?


A loud crack broke the stillness of the room a split second before a line of fire ripped over Eren's shoulders, his breath escaping him in a gasp of pain as his body jerked in the restraints. The chains holding him bit into his wrists, making it impossible to get away. Before he could brace himself, the whip came down again, slicing over his back and biting into his skin. There wasn't even time to draw breath to cry out as the lashes increased in speed and intensity.

He'd pushed too hard, tested Levi too much. And this was the price for it. The agony of the torn flesh on his back was a good indication of how furious Levi was. Oh, you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him. Levi's face was as stoic as ever, unflinching and cold. But his eyes...they somehow managed to burn with fury but be as cold as ice at the same time. Levi was at his most dangerous when he was like this. He was unpredictable and his control was hanging by a mere thread.

Suddenly the whipping stopped and silence once again filled the room, broken only by Eren's pained gasps. A soft clatter sounded as the whip hit the floor, followed by soft footsteps. Slowly, Levi moved into view, crossing his arms as he came to stand in front of Eren. His eyes were still bitingly cold and Eren couldn't stop the shiver that raced through his entire body.

Levi reached out and grasped Erens jaw, forcing his face up as he moved in close. Eren shuddered as Levis tongue flicked out and licked at the blood on his lip. That earlier punch had knocked Eren senseless and had made it far too easy for Levi to chain him up.

Levi moved back and Eren saw his fangs were stained with blood.

"What did I say about biting other people?" Levi asked quietly, keeping a tight grip on Erens jaw.

Eren couldn't stop his own anger from entering his voice as he answered. "You haven't let me feed in a week! I was desperate!" He snapped.

Levi's grip tightened painfully. "A week is nothing, you brat. I went a month without feeding when I was first turned." Oh, great. Trust Levi to point out how weak Eren was. It wasn't like he needed to be reminded of the fact.

Levi forced Eren to face him again and quietly repeated his question. Eren's glare wilted in the face of Levis barely leashed fury.

Slumping in his restraints, he gave up. "You are the source of my life and no other blood will pass my lips until I can control myself." He answered softly.

The grip on his jaw tightened further. "So why did you try to bite someone else?" Levi snapped.

Eren winced as his jaw started to ache. Levi's eyes narrowed but he thankfully let go, his hand moving to Eren's throat and gripping it in clear warning.

"You haven't even been a vampire for six months, Eren. You don't have the restraint required to actually bite a human. At this age, you'd ravage their throat and drain them completely." Levi murmured.

Eren shivered as Levis hand relaxed. "I know, Levi. But it hurts! My throat feels like it's on fire." He groaned, feeling that burn increase as the scent of his own blood permeated the room.

Some of the ice in Levi's gaze thawed. His other hand came up and he cupped Erens face, making him meet his eyes.

"That burn never fades, Eren. You'll get used to it but it won't ever disappear."

Eren stared pleadingly at Levi. "Please, Levi. I need to feed. I feel like I'm going insane." He begged.

Levi stared at him for a few moments before he opened his mouth. Eren's eyes widened as he watched Levi puncture his tongue with his left fang. Blood,bright and crimson, welled from the wound. Eren's breathing shallowed. The scent was enough to drive him wild but the thought of Levi kissing him to feed him increased his hunger exponentially. His mouth opened as Levi moved in, the smaller male's hands cupping his cheeks as his lips met Erens in an open-mouthed kiss.

Eren inhaled sharply as Levi's tongue slid against his own and blood filled his mouth. He swallowed and moaned as the silkiness of Levis blood slid down his throat, easing the burn and heating his entire body.

Eren shuddered as Levi kissed him harder, their tongues tangling together as their fangs brushed each other. Eren sucked at Levi's tongue, drawing forth more blood which he swallowed greedily. Levi tasted incredible, hot and almost sweet. it was driving Eren wild, making him crave closer contact.

Levi seemed to read his thoughts. Eren jerked in the chains as Levis palm slid over his groin, rubbing at his cock through his pants. It wasn't a gentle or teasing touch. No. Levi never teased. Levi was making his intentions clear. The rubbing was almost rough, on the edge of being painful but god, the pressure felt so good. Eren jerked his mouth free as Levi gripped his cock, squeezing slightly in a way that made him see stars.

"You really have no control in anything." Levi muttered but the irritation in his voice was laced with heat, his own arousal turning his words into an erotic growl. The smaller man looked down and Eren felt his cheeks burn as Levi focused on the now very obvious bulge in Erens pants.

"Then again, that lack of control is what makes you so interesting." Levi murmured, lowering both hands to the button of Erens pants and popping it loose. The sound of his zipper coming down seemed strangely loud. Levi smirked. "I thought you'd notice soon enough. You've never tested yourself enough to realize how heightened your senses become after enduring the hunger for so long."

A rough tug brought Eren's pants and underwear to his knees and the sudden coolness of the air on his cock made his head spin. It was a caress in and of itself. To his shock, Levi dropped to his knees, his heated gaze focused on Eren's erection.

"Levi..." Eren gasped, his entire body shivering in anticipation. The staring and not doing anything was torture.

"Control, Eren. Notice how all of your senses are heightened. Your sense of touch is so sensitive right now that just me looking at you makes you feel like I'm touching you." Slowly, Levi extended his index finger and ran it down the underside of Eren's cock. Eren cried out, his eyes slamming shut at the light stroke. The touch was teasing, designed to inflame him and make him crave more. Although how that was possible, he really wasn't sure. He already craved Levi on a level that simultaneously excited and frightened him.

A hot wet heat suddenly touched the head of his cock. Eren's eyes shot open. The sight in front of him would probably give him wet dreams for the rest of his life. Levi knelt in front of him, holding his cock and sliding his tongue up the underside in a agonizingly slow glide. Those burning grey eyes met his. "Let's see how much control you have." Levi murmured before opening his mouth and sucking Eren's cock into his mouth.

All the breath shot out of his lungs as he felt the heat of Levi's mouth surround him, felt that dangerously talented tongue caress the head of his cock before sliding down and swirling around him. For the first time since he'd been restrained, Eren was happy the chains were holding him up because he didn't think his knees were capable of it. His eyes shut tight as he felt Levi take him deeper, to the back of his throat before swallowing around him.

Eren's head fell back as pleasure swamped him. The way his senses had heightened was making everything so much more intense. His skin was more sensitive than ever and felt every single tiny movement Levi made. His hearing picked up on the sweet wet sounds of the mouth wrapped around his cock.

Dimly, he was aware of Levi's hand sliding up his thigh, clenching at his ass before moving achingly slowly between his legs. "Oh, god..." Eren hissed as he felt that hand cup his balls, stroking and gently squeezing the heavy weights. His vision blurred as tears of pleasure welled in his eyes.

Who knew the brat could be so damn erotic? Seeing him chained and completely at his mercy was doing a number on his own control. He'd been so damn angry earlier that the only thought in his head had been to punish Eren for not listening. But as was always the case with Eren, his anger mixed with arousal, with the arousal always taking over. Hell, to see the brat come apart in front of him, to see him give up his pride and let himself be dominated was the biggest fucking turn-on Levi had ever experienced. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't be complaining and would proceed to fuck all the fight out of Eren. But this was supposed to be a lesson in control and the fact that Levi was actually thinking about letting go of his own control was annoying, to put it mildly. The blood pulsing through Eren's cock was calling to him, demanding that he bite and mark him. Levi shivered at the thought. It would make the younger man explode and give up whatever control he might still possess.

Levi looked up at Eren and saw that the younger man's head was titled back, teeth gritted as harsh breaths escaped him. The sight made him smirk slightly. At least Eren was more lost to the pleasure than he was.

Levi relinquished his hold on Eren's balls. Reaching around with both hands, he grabbed Erens ass and pulled him closer, swallowing him completely before pulling back and repeating the movement. A strangled cry came from above him. God, that was a beautiful sound.

Levi sucked harder on Eren's cock, tasting a slight salty bitterness in his mouth. Ah, so Eren was close. Very close. Good. Not giving him a second to prepare, Levi pulled away, Eren's cock popping free from his lips.

Eren cried out at the sudden departure as Levi moved back. He'd been so close. His eyes shot down to meet Levi's. The older male was still gripping Eren's hips, effectively holding him in place. The look in Levi's eyes was pure heat, pure carnal fire.

"Levi!" He begged, trying to move but Levi's grip was too strong.

"What did I say about control, Eren?" Levi murmured.

Eren groaned as the cold air slid along his cock, somehow making him even harder. "You said control. You didn't say anything about being sadistic!" Eren snapped out before he could stop himself.

A soft laugh escaped Levi. "Sadistic? Trust me, Eren. You haven't seen sadistic yet." Levi replied before opening his mouth wider. His fangs flashed brilliantly in the gloom of the room as he leaned forward and ran them along Eren's now painfully hard cock.

Eren saw stars as the soft scratching sensation shot through him. He knew he should probably be scared but he was beyond thinking rationally. All he could focus on was his desperate need to cum, to explode in a way he never had before.

"Eren." Levi's voice somehow managed to reach him through the haze of pleasure. Eren forced his eyes open and saw Levi staring up at him, fangs clearly visible and a mere breath away from the shaft of his cock.

"Eren, do you know where most of your blood is right now?" Levi asked softly, his breath fanning against Eren's skin. A bolt of alarm shot through Eren. Surely Levi couldn't be planning on doing that. He tensed as Levi opened his mouth wider and touched the tips of his fangs to the shaft of his cock.

"Levi!" He gasped, an edge of fear lacing his words. There was no way in hell that biting down there could feel good.

"Shut up." Levi muttered as he bit down.

Eren couldn't stop the scream. It shot out of him, echoing through the room as the most mind-bending combination of pure agony and blistering ecstasy ripped through him. All of his attention was focused on those two tiny points where Levi was biting him, causing the most intense maelstrom of sensation he'd ever felt. Somehow, he could feel the blood welling around Levi's fangs as the man drank from his cock, catching every stray drop with his tongue and only adding to the mind-numbing mix.

He was losing it. There was no way to hold onto his control now. Levi was effectively breaking down every wall he had, smashing them open and making Eren crumble with them. His cock jerked as Levi's tongue shot out and licked at the head, catching the pre-cum welling there. That was a sight Eren would hold onto for as long as he lived. And it was an image that broke him.

His entire body snapped taut in the chains as he came, harder than anything he'd ever felt before. White hot ecstasy filled him as he came in Levi's mouth, his hips jerking and thrashing from the force of it. He gasped, cried out and whimpered. No orgasm had ever been this intense, this out of control. Distantly, he could feel Levi still sucking on him, drawing out his blood and semen in a way that only made Eren cum more. How long it went on, he didn't know. It felt like multiple orgasms were forcing their way out of him, not giving him time to draw breath or to maybe warn Levi that another one was on the way. He shuddered in the chains, wondering how the hell he was still upright as the blistering heat slowly started to ease. His eyes slid shut in exhaustion as he gasped for breath, his throat now raw not from hunger but from screaming.

A soft lick caught his attention. Eren forced his eyes open to see Levi relax his bite and slowly retract his fangs from Eren's cock. The smaller man gently licked the puncture marks, sealing them closed. Eren didn't know how it was possible but somehow the sight made him harden again. Levi raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Eren. "So your control is useless but your stamina? Now that actually impresses me." The smaller man rose elegantly to stand in front of him, regarding him intently. Eren could practically feel his gaze running over him, noticing everything from the heaving of his chest to the fine trickle of sweat sliding down his jaw.

Levi ran his tongue over his lips, tasting the combination of Eren's blood and cum. God, the taste was addictive, something he could come to crave if he let himself. It wasn't so much the taste that drew him, although it did taste incredible. It was the way Eren looked and reacted when he came that was the hook reeling him in. Levi had never seen anything more erotic yet more beautiful than Eren lost to ecstasy.

His gaze ran over Eren, seeing everything. The brat was hard again. That was impressive, considering the rolling multiple orgasms that he'd had. But this was still supposed to be a lesson in control and the ideas running through his head would probably terrify Eren. Oh, they'd render him mindless with pleasure but voicing them? Levi couldn't stop the smirk that played across his lips as he imagined how Eren would react.

To be honest, Levi desperately wanted to act on his thoughts. Regardless of how calm and in control he seemed, his own cock was begging for attention. After that display, he was aching to be inside Eren and to mark him in as many places as possible. That thought should have scared him. He'd made and taught many vampires in his time and they'd been nothing but a passing and pleasant enough distraction. None of them had ever made him crave marking them as his. He'd never even come close to wanting to scare away other vampires that might make a move on something he saw as his.

Pushing the thought away, Levi glanced at the ceiling. Two more sets of chains hung there, dangling just in front of the two that were holding Eren's wrists. They would be perfect for what he had in mind. What better way to test Eren's control than to put him into the most vulnerable position possible?

Levi moved away from Eren to the mechanism that controlled the tautness of the chains. Pulling the second lever, he watched as the extra chains lowered to the ground. Eren's eyes watched them lazily, not really paying attention. Hell, the brat probably couldn't even form a coherent thought right now. His brain was most likely still trying to catch up with what he was feeling.

A soft clink sounded as the manacles attached to the chains touched the floor. Levi walked back over and knelt down, lifting them and opening them. Being more careful than he probably should have been, he first shackled Eren's left ankle before doing the same with the right. They were tight and there would no doubt be some chafing when this was done but Levi would deal with that later.

Rising, he walked back to the mechanism and pulled on the lever. Slowly, the chains started to rise, pulling Eren's legs up and jerking him off balance. Eren's eyes shot wide open as he finally caught on to what was happening. The brat was now suspended by his wrists and ankles, dangling helplessly in the air, to do with as Levi pleased.

Levi cocked his head as Eren's eyes shot to him, the fear in them making him want to laugh. The brat had all the pride in the world but the second he was out of his comfort zone, that fear and vulnerability that he did his best to keep hidden would fill his eyes. It was something Levi loved seeing and was probably one of the main things that had drawn him to Eren.

"Levi?" Eren's voice was hoarse.

"Tell me something, Eren. Do you think you can handle being this exposed and still control yourself?" Levi murmured.

Eren struggled in the chains, wincing as they pulled at his wrists and ankles. It certainly wasn't the most comfortable position to be in. Hell, the tugging on his limbs would start hurting after a while if he didn't figure out that by gripping the chains, he'd actually be able to gain some leverage. It would be interesting to see how long it took him to catch on. Levi smothered a laugh as he watched Eren try to pull his legs together in an attempt to cover himself in some way.

Levi turned a dial on the chain mechanism and watched as the chains started pulling Eren's legs open. Eren's eyes widened further as he struggled against the pull. It was useless to fight at this point. Those chains were strong enough to hold a full-strength vampire and they'd keep his legs spread wide open for as long as Levi wanted.

Sliding his hands into his pockets, he felt the coolness of silver against his fingers. The slight tingle made him smile. It wasn't just werewolves that had an adverse reaction to silver. Where people had got the notion that wooden crosses were a weakness was beyond him. Silver was probably one of the most pure substances in existence and was like stinging nettles to a vampire. Oh, it wouldn't kill them if it touched them. It would just tingle and burn. If it got into their veins, that was another story.

Moving away from the mechanism, Levi came to stand between Eren's legs. He looked at Eren's cock, which, despite the obvious fear in his eyes, was now once again rock-hard. "Tch. You're like a dog in heat." Levi muttered, running his finger up the shaft and around the glistening head. Eren shuddered, bucking in the chains.

Levi gripped him tight, watching as Eren's eyes rolled back in his head as he gasped.

"Forget a dog. You're more of a mongrel." He said. "A mongrel that needs to be leashed and trained."

That caught Eren's attention and made him glare at Levi. "If I'm a dog, then you're the sick asshole who likes to screw dogs." He growled. Ah, there was that pride again.

Levi let the smirk appear this time and watched as the flash of defiance died in Eren's eyes. "Say, Eren. Do you know what the best way to train a mongrel is? It needs to be collared and leashed, taught to heel to the whims of its master."

He reached back into his pocket and pulled out the silver cock-ring. Eren stared at it, looking scared. "And I've got the perfect collar for you." Levi murmured, snapping the clasp open and working it around the base of Eren's cock. Eren cried out as the silver met his sensitive skin. His hips jerked as his body thrashed in the chains as he strained at the ring.

"Levi! It hurts! Please!" He cried out as Levi secured the clasp and stepped back to admire the sight in front of him. Never had he seen anything more perfect.

"Levi!" Eren whimpered.

"This will teach you to control yourself better than any other method. I've tried all my other methods but you're a real junk-yard dog, Eren. You have no discipline and putting a collar on you is the only thing that will work." Levi replied, running his palm over the erection tenting his pants. "Just be glad it's not a shock collar." He continued, unsnapping the button and lowering the zip.

Eren's eyes bugged as he saw Levi's erection. Damn... Levi might be on the small side but all that potential growth had certainly gone somewhere. Eren tensed as Levi moved in closer. Would he just do it? Without warning? Eren admitted to himself that he was turned on enough that it probably wouldn't be a big deal but the idea of not being prepared was daunting. His cock twitched slightly at the thought and that small movement somehow made the cock-ring tighten. Eren gasped at the feeling. The silver ring was wrapped so tightly around him, the purity of the metal reacting to the vampire in him. It somehow tingled and burned at the same time and was that combination of pain and pleasure where the line between them became blurred.

Eren groaned as he felt Levi's fingers slide down his thighs and cup his ass. He lifted his head to see better and wished he hadn't. Oh, not because he was scared but because the sight of Levi sucking and licking his own fingers was enough to make him cum. But with the cock-ring in place, that proved impossible!

"Levi..." He whispered, watching as Levi removed his fingers from his mouth and lower them to Eren's ass, pressing one against the tight puckered entrance. Levi's eyes were focused on what he was doing and Eren let out a hoarse cry as he felt the pressure of that finger pushing inside him. His body jerked in the chains at the intrusion, his mind fogging over as pleasure swept through him. That single digit began to move, sliding slowly in before being slowly pulled back out, the movement repeating over and over again.

Levi bit the inside of his cheek. Everything in him just wanted to lunge up and take everything Eren had. He wanted to ram into him without waiting for Eren to be properly prepared, biting him deep and sucking down his blood as they fucked. Every predatory instinct in him was screaming at him to take what he wanted. And for once, he felt like listening to them rather than ignoring them.

Not giving Eren any warning, he jerked his finger out and positioned his cock at Eren's entrance. Under most circumstances, he'd probably have taken the time to prepare him more thoroughly. But this was supposed to be punishment so a little pain would work.

Eren jerked his head up to stare at him and Levi knew what he was seeing. Levi's fangs were on full display, white and gleaming while his eyes were burning and probably a little on the wild side.

"Levi... I don't..." Eren started to say.

"Shut up." Levi growled. Before Eren could think about resisting, Levi thrust inside him, fighting against the resistance of the tight muscles shutting down tight around him. A scream burst out of Eren and it was a beautiful sound, the perfect combination of pain and ecstasy. Levi shuddered as his entire body felt the searing heat of Eren's ass around his cock. It was tight, so unbelievably tight and so hot that Levi, for the first time in years, felt heat spread through his entire body. Eren's warmth surrounded him, drugging him as he settled deep inside him.

Soft shuddering gasps caught Levi's attention. Raising his head, he looked at Eren. The younger mans green eyes were wide, tears leaking from the corners as he sucked in heavy gulps of air. Eren's vulnerability was on full display and the predator in Levi relished the sight of it.

"Seems I finally found a way to shut you up." Levi said, gripping Eren's hip.

Eren shook his head, as if to clear the fog from his brain. "Levi... I can't... it's too much! You're too big for me!" He gasped out, his back arching.

Levi smirked. "How nice of you to say so." He replied, lowering his head and pressing a soft kiss to the head of Eren's cock. The sudden clenching around his cock had him momentarily seeing stars and he fought back his release. No way was he going to come that easily. That would just be pathetic. Giving Eren's cock another kiss, he rose back up and took proper hold of Eren's hips. Not giving the younger man any more time to adjust, he pulled back slowly before slamming right back in. The strangled cry that came from Eren made his inner predator roar in triumph. He felt his fangs tingle, the urge to bite and to mark starting to ride him as he thrust into Eren's ass, the tight heat a snare that he never wanted to escape from.

He was dying. That was the only explanation. He was dying and going to heaven. Eren's entire body was on fire as Levi's cock thrust in and out his ass, the dry friction making him dizzy with pleasure. His throat was raw from screaming but the cries wouldn't stop. The overwhelming combination of sensations was clouding his brain, making it impossible to determine exactly what he was feeling. There was an odd numbness, a searing heat, crippling pleasure and biting pain. And somehow, the lines between all of them had somehow blurred and they'd all become mixed together. They were no loner individual sensations but one fucking bullet-train that had run him over and come back for more.

Eren writhed in the chains as Levi controlled their movements, the smaller mans strength doing all the work. He'd never been so helpless in his life but right now, he honestly didn't care. It felt too good to care. His head tipped back and he watched the chains above him. His wrists were rubbed raw from the cuffs around them but he couldn't feel it. All the feeling in his body was focused on the pounding in his ass and the painful fullness of his cock. If only he could move a little, he might be able to...

"Aaaaah!" He screamed as something red-hot shot through him, wiping the thought from his mind. Whatever Levi had just done in his ass, he needed more of it.

"So that's where that is." Levi said, his voice somehow deeper and smokier than before. Eren suddenly felt Levi change the angle of his thrusting and all rational thought went out the window as that spot became Levi's target.

"Oh, god!" Eren screamed as violent ecstasy ripped through him. He jerked against the chains, lifting himself, desperate for Levi to somehow get deeper. If only he could wrap his legs around Levi's waist, he'd be able to work himself against Levi. Yeah, he might not be able to come with that damn cock-ring imprisoning him but the penetration in his ass was almost enough to make him feel he didn't need it, But with the way the chains were keeping his legs spread apart, that was impossible. Eren could feel tears leaking out of his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Fuck. The brat was too damn erotic for his own good. Levi watched as Eren's body pulled at the chains in an attempt to get closer. Next time, he'd have to make sure that Eren was restrained but in a way that he could still wrap himself around Levi. The idea of Eren's legs fastened tight around his waist made Levi groan. The sound escaped him and caught Eren's attention. Those brilliant green eyes stared at him through a haze of pleasure and in them, Levi could see Eren's plea. He was aching for release, his mind too pleasure-fogged to voice the begging.

Hell. Levi was so close to orgasm that he was effectively torturing himself right now. Moving his left hand to the small of Eren's back, he let go of Eren's hips but kept up the brutal thrusting. With his right hand, he gripped the catch of the cock-ring. Eren blinked rapidly, clearing the tears from his eyes.

Levi lowered his lips to the head of Eren's cock, licking the tip before dragging his fangs over it. The strangled cry made him smile. "So tell me, Eren. Think you've learned the meaning of control yet? Or are you going to make a mess the second I undo this little clasp?" He asked, fighting back his orgasm.

Eren's mouth opened but no sound came out. Levi's smile widened slightly. "Let's see." He murmured before closing his lips around the head of Eren's cock. For the second time, he bit down gently, puncturing the skin and tasting Eren's blood. With his fingers, he snapped the clasp of the cock-ring and felt Eren explode against his tongue. Jet after jet of cum shot into his mouth as the orgasm slammed through Eren and the younger mans scream of release was by far the sweetest, most perfect sound in existence. Eren's hips bucked against him as he came, the orgasm going on and on as Levi sucked down his blood and semen, feeling their heat slide through him. He looked up and saw Eren's dazed eyes and slack mouth and finally gave in to his own release. He groaned as his hips locked in tight against Eren's ass and his cum shot deep inside Eren. The hand he'd had at the small of Eren's back shot to Eren's hip and gripped it tight as his knees locked into place to keep him upright. The ecstasy ripped through him much the same way it had with Eren, rendering him gasping and shuddering as the release blew him apart. Gasping, released Eren's cock and dropped his head onto the younger mans stomach, his body shuddering in release.

Yup. He'd died and gone to heaven. His body was somehow numb yet tingling all over as the aftershocks of the orgasm hit him, tiny shivers racing along him. The soft pressure at his abdomen caught his attention. Eren groaned as he forced his head up. The thing felt like it weighed a ton. Levi's head was resting on his stomach, the older mans eyes closed as harsh breaths escaped him. Eren felt surprise hit him at the sight. Levi, no matter the circumstances, never showed any sign of vulnerability. He was always cold, stoic and completely in control of himself. This was something that probably no one had even seen before and Eren couldn't stop the feeling of tenderness that touched him.

"Levi?" His voice was scratchy, almost gone.

A soft grunt came from around his navel as Levi opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Eren. Their gazes met and everything else vanished. There was something in Levi's eyes that hadn't been there before. Eren didn't know what it was but the constant ice was gone. The cynicism was still there but there was a softness to Levi that had never been there before.

A sharp sting caught his attention and the scent of raw flesh slid up his nose. He suddenly realized that his wrists and ankles were rubbed raw, bleeding from the cuffs. And his shoulders were screaming at him.

The smell of blood and raw flesh sent an involuntary pang of guilt through Levi. With a soft sigh, he rose to his feet and gently pulled his now limp cock free of Eren's ass. A thin white trickle escaped the tight ring of muscle and the predator in Levi growled in approval at the sight. Levi reached out to the cuff on Eren's left ankle and broke it open, catching Eren's leg before it slapped to the floor. He did the same with the right, gently lowering both legs until Eren managed to get some semblance of balance. The younger mans legs were shaking and unsteady. No doubt he'd fall as soon as his arms were freed.

With a rough yank, the wrist cuffs came loose and just as he'd predicted, Eren flopped bonelessly against him. Levi caught him, bringing him down gently and resting Eren's head on his shoulder.

Eren was shivering slightly. Levi knew he'd taken too much blood from him. The small amount he'd given Eren had been enough to ease the hunger but his own feeding had drained it right out of him. So much for having perfect control, he thought to himself.

"Can you stand?" He asked, knowing the answer but needing to ask anyway.

Eren closed his eyes and shook his head, past the stage of caring about being strong.

"I thought so." Levi murmured. Slowly, he lowered Eren until the younger man was lying down. Levi rose and walked back to the mechanism. The long coat he'd thrown off earlier was still there. He grabbed it and went back to Eren, lifting him into sitting position and gently draping the coat around Eren's shoulders. It wasn't much but it would be enough to make him decent until they get to a bed. Effortlessly, Levi lifted Eren him into his arms, carefully adjusting his grip to make sure Eren didn't feel any discomfort. So many parts of him had to be aching at the rough treatment he'd endured. Levi laughed internally at himself at the strange combination of guilt and satisfaction he was feeling. With a slight shake of his head, he kicked open the door and carried Eren out of the gloomy cellar. A soft breath brushed his neck as Eren sighed, his eyes closing as his body relaxed against Levi as he gave into exhaustion.

Eren felt like he was floating on a cloud. His body was surrounded by softness and warmth, the chill of blood loss slowly easing from his body. He felt simultaneously numb and hyper-sensitive to everything around him. A sudden dipping feeling next to him made him open his eyes. His vision was blurred and hazy but he could see the canopy of the bed above him. Soft candlelight turned the white drapes a delicate gold. He jumped as Levi moved into his field of vision. Eren blinked rapidly, clearing his eyes of the fogginess. Levi looked beautiful in the glow of the candles. The sharp angles of his face were softened by the delicate light and his eyes were gentle as he looked at Eren.

Eren tensed as Levi reached out. Levi's hand didn't pause at the show of fear. Eren couldn't stop his eyes from slamming shut in preparation. He wasn't used to Levi showing anything other than disdain or mockery and the softness of Levi's gaze made him weary. A gentle touch on his cheek made him jump but he opened his eyes. He was surprised to find that LEvi was only cupping his cheek, turning Eren's face to look at him. Their eyes met and time seemed to slow down. There were things in Levi's gaze that Eren had never seen before, things that Levi probably hadn't ever shown anyone else.

He blinked in surprise as he watched Levi once again puncture his tongue. His own lips parted as the scent of Levi's blood reached him, the hunger from earlier coming back. The burn wasn't as intense as before for some reason. Maybe Eren was just too weak and tired to feel it properly.

Levi lowered his head. Eren sighed in relief. The kiss was gentle this time, no force being exerted. This wasn't a punishment. Levi's blood flowed into his mouth and slid down his parched throat as Eren swallowed. He felt the hand on his cheek move to his shoulder, running down his arm until Levi found his hand. A soft fluttering happened inside Eren as he felt Levi lace their fingers together. There was something so intimate about that gesture that Eren felt tears gather in his eyes.

Levi kept kissing him, stroking his tongue softly against Eren's. More blood flowed into Eren's mouth and he moaned quietly at the taste. The aches in his body were easing as Levi's blood was fed into him. But was he taking too much? He'd never taken this much blood from Levi.

Eren pulled his mouth away. "Levi, wait..." He started to say. Levi kissed him again, his tongue sliding back into Eren's mouth. Eren shivered as a slow roll of pleasure worked through him. But Levi didn't make any moves to initiate sex. He just kept kissing Eren, feeding and inflaming him. Eren gave up on any fight he might have made as he gave himself over to the kiss.

Some time later, Levi lifted his head as he finally broke the kiss. Christ, what a beautiful picture. Eren's eyes were heavy-lidded, slumberous and aroused. His lips were damp and slightly swollen and red from the long drugging, blood-filled kisses. His cheeks had a delicate flush and his breath was coming in soft pants. Levi forced his arousal away. He may have fed Eren enough blood to have him back to normal in a few hours but his body needed those hours to properly recover from the rough sex they'd had. Hell, forget sex. That had been pure fucking, raw and carnal in its intensity.

With a sigh, he let go of Eren's hand and stroked his cheek, a gesture he'd never done with anyone else before now. "You need to rest." He murmured, rising off the bed and covering Eren's body with a blanket. That blanket was more to keep his sanity than to keep Eren warm. The sight of all the marks he'd left on that beautiful body was making him hard all over again. He'd really marked Eren as his with the whipping and the bites. He'd cleaned and bandaged Eren's wrists and calves but those marks would linger for a while. And then there was the slightly inflamed skin at the base of Eren's cock where the cock-ring had been. That would stick around for a few weeks due to their natural reaction to silver. The sight had made every possessive instinct in Levi sing in triumph.

"Levi? Where are you going?" Eren whispered, looking confused.

"I need to check my borders. A lot of other Vampires know that I've turned you and a lot of them are my enemies. They'll try to take you away if I'm not careful." Levi replied, picking up his coat and shrugging it on, snapping the lapels into place.

"Can't you stay?" Eren asked, a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"If I stay right now, I'll fuck you into the mattress. Trust me when I say your body can't take that right now. You need rest." Levi replied.

Eren's eyes looked lost and adrift at the answer. Levi sighed. "I'll be back in about an hour." He said, walking to the door. With his hand on the frame, he looked back at Eren. That bed really was too big for just one person. "Don't even think about leaving that bed. I'll make you regret it." He instructed darkly. Eren's eyes widened in surprise but he nodded. Levi strode out of the room before the temptation to stay became too strong.

Well, that had been interesting. Three annoyances dealt with. That was a record for the small amount of time he'd spent checking his borders. Someone really had a hard-on for getting back at him. What slight he might have made to cause it, Levi really couldn't say. So many people, both Vampire and human, hated him for so many different reasons that he really didn't bother to keep track of them anymore. He'd found three intruders trying to sneak in, two humans and a vampire. The humans he'd scared off easily enough. Flash enough fang and you could make any human shit themselves in terror.

The vampire had been a little tougher but a few well-placed kicks to the face had done the trick. Those broken fangs were going to take a week to grow back and the process was going to hurt like hell. Levi smirked as he remembered the scream of agony that the vampire had made when Levi had kicked those fangs down his throat. They were probably still scratching their way down to his stomach, cutting and slicing at everything inside his body. He'd be rolling in agony until his stomach finally digested them. He didn't know who the master of that vampire had been but he'd get the message easily enough when his servant returned to him in that state.

He'd been gone for longer than an hour but he knew Eren wouldn't have left the bedroom. He may be a prideful brat but he could sometimes listen properly. This, Levi knew, was one of those times.

It didn't take him long to reach the bedroom. Opening the door, he actually smiled slightly as he saw Eren curled up in the huge blanket, hugging the pillow to him. His soft breathing indicated that he was sound asleep. Levi shrugged his coat off as he moved to the bed. Somehow, Eren caught the sound and woke up. His sleepy eyes focused on Levi and a spark of relief shone in them. To think he'd been worried that Levi wouldn't come back. That touched something inside Levi.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked, his voice scratchy with sleep and still hoarse from his earlier screaming.

Levi nodded as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Three idiots tried to sneak in. I've dealt with them" He replied as he stripped the shirt off and undid his pants, stepping out of them as they pooled at his feet. Eren's eyes widened slightly as Levi removed his underwear and pulled back the covers as he climbed in next to Eren.

"Come here." Levi said, holding out his hand. Eren hesitated before slowly moving over to him. Levi's arm went around his back and pulled their bodies flush against each other. Eren stiffened in surprise as he stared at him. Levi took Eren's bandaged wrist and brought it up to his face. From the scent, he could tell that Eren's skin had healed but was still delicate and thin. With a sigh, he pressed a gentle kiss to the bandages. He felt Eren slowly relax as the uncertainty left him. He wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulder, keeping him close. He couldn't explain why but the closeness and the contact eased something inside him. He didn't want to look at it too closely but for the first time, there was more than possessiveness flowing through him.

"Levi?" Eren's voice was soft.

Levi pressed his lips to Eren's forehead before looking down at him. "Sleep, Eren. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
